deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Utulek Nursery computer
This computer is located in the nursery of Golem City in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided and has a security rating of 1. The computer is used by Audrey Stanton. E-mails RE: Utulek IMR From: Christopher Davis To: Audrey Stanton Four in ten??? Jesus. Ok. Give me some time (week tops) to sort this out with the Board. In the meantime I want you to get all of your patients on a course of antenatal corticosteroids. I’ll get back to you. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Audrey Stanton To: Christopher Davis Subject: RE: Utulek I did the math again. It’s worse than I thought: IMR is four in ten, of which 90% are preterm births. Chris, I am deeply concerned. We can’t have women giving birth in this place. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Christopher Davis To: Audry Stanton Subject: RE: Utulek IMR What kind of numbers? We knew IMR was going to be higher given all the environmental factors. You need to understand that Utulek is basically a micro third world. Not every child is going to survive. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Audrey Stanton To: Christopher Davis Subject: Utulek IMR I’ve been looking over records here at the Utulek complex and I’m seeing some pretty scary infant mortality numbers. I’m going to run through the math again, but... if these numbers hold up I’m going to have to recommend that all women have pregnancy tests before being sent here. Dolarhyde says no From: Christopher Davis To: Audrey Stanton Audrey, I’ve spoken to Dolarhyde. He isn’t going to raise the alarm on the IMR inside Utulek. He said that the pool you’re getting your numbers from is too shallow to be accurate. Fucking bureaucrat. Did you know he's a Santeau shareholder? Probably trying to protect his goddamn investment. Sorry. Anyways, I’m going to keep pushing this on my end. Think it's time I call in a very overdue favor. Do your best to keep your patients healthy. Chat soon, Chris RE: Every life matters From: Nathaniel.Brown@santeau.corp To: Audrey Stanton You are receiving this automatic notification because I am out of the ofﬁce. Regards, Nathaniel Brown CEO The Santeau Group REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Audrey Stanton To: Nathaniel.Brown@santeau.corp Subject: RE: Every life matters Mister Brown, How can I properly express my appreciation for your actions? I cannot thank you enough. Also, if I may say so, it is a personal honor to me to receive those compliments from a beacon such as yourself. I will begin preparations to have my patients ready for when the transports arrive. These women and their children deserve to have a chance at a future. You are giving them that chance. Kindest regards, Dr. Audrey Stanton REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Nathaniel.Brown@santeaucorp To: Audrey Stanton Subject: Every life matters Greetings Doctor, I have just learned of the disturbing facts you have uncovered at the Utulek Complex. It is safe to say that this news has affected me greatly. It is also safe to say that Atticus Dolarhyde is no longer in charge of things, nor is he a Santeau Group shareholder. Your colleague Doctor Davis is in charge now, and he and I are in the process of organizing to have you and your patients transferred to a temporary facility in preparation for permanent relocation to our new Rabi'ah site. The nursery program at the Utulek Complex is to be scuttled immediately. I owe you a great debt of gratitude, Doctor. Thank you for your keen eye and your humanitarian spirit. Every life matters. Regards, Nathaniel Brown CEO The Santeau Group Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers